<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All that you are by JessX2231</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496124">All that you are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231'>JessX2231</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, season 5, with the smallest dose of post-canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Patrick uses a pet name for David + and every other time he doesn’t</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All that you are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosevilles/gifts">rosevilles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAITLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you for always discussing d/p with me, and for being my best friend, and a million other things. i started this fic MONTHS ago and didn't really think i'd ever finish it but i was inspired last week to rework some things so i could gift it for your bday. this turned out exactly how i wanted and i couldn't be more excited to share it with you. i hope this year is amazing. i love u dearly!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>1</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David made Patrick promise that he’d give him warning if he ever planned to sing to David again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should have known Patrick wouldn’t listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had agreed to close out Singles Week with an open mic event. While David thought it was a little too on the nose to offer singles an opportunity to profess their feelings on stage with a song after a week of mingling, he figured the benefit of sales would outweigh any secondhand embarrassment he’d have to sit through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he was starting to regret that decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he did last time, Patrick took the stage with his guitar to welcome everyone to the event. David finished ringing up someone’s purchase and then made himself busy by making sure the lip balms were perfectly lined up. Somehow his mind concluded that if he kept himself occupied, maybe the lingering suspicion of Patrick’s plans would vanish. Like when you send a risky text and then immediately put your phone away and distract yourself enough to forget you had anything to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That strategy lasted for all of five seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After greeting and thanking everyone, Patrick told the crowd, “I’m a big fan of asking for forgiveness rather than permission, so this song—” he paused, then spoke his next words distinctly into the mic at a slightly louder volume “—is for my boyfriend, David.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David whipped his head around and delivered one of his most profound glares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick started plucking notes on his guitar and said more quietly into the mic, “Sorry, honey.” But the small chuckle and infuriatingly charming grin that accompanied it told David he wasn’t sorry at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt an involuntary flutter in his chest, and he had half a mind to roll his eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>at himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because it wasn’t about the performance. Instead, David was momentarily stunned by Patrick’s seamless — and not to mention, first-ever — use of any kind of endearment like that. But all things being equal, he supposed it shouldn’t have been much of a shock, considering David had done the same thing to him about a week prior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David had been on the phone with Alexis one morning as they discussed plans for Singles Week. She had tried to grab his attention before he left the motel that morning, but Patrick was on an early vendor run so David was responsible for opening the store. It was only about half an hour later that Alexis called, immediately diving into a semi-rehearsed spiel about how they should consider participating in Singles Week events to continue establishing the connection to the town that had inspired the first open mic. David couldn’t exactly disagree, and he knew Patrick would have questions, so he held his phone between his ear and shoulder and started typing up a plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis was running through the schedule she had finalized so far when Patrick came in with drinks from the cafe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” Patrick had said quietly as he walked behind the counter, handing David his coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David accepted it gratefully and replied with a distracted and hurried, “Thanks, honey,” before adjusting the phone against his ear and returning to his conversation with Alexis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The endearment processed in his brain quickly after he said it. He pressed his lips between his teeth and chanced another glance at Patrick, and was rewarded with a flicker of warmth, his smile sweet and fond, his eyes bright. Patrick gave an affectionate squeeze to David’s waist on his way into the stock room, and that was that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When David’s attention clicked back into place, he heard Patrick begin to sing, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>All the fear and the fire of the end of the world, happens each time a boy falls in love with a girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Patrick smiled and winked at David as he finished the second line, instead of changing the lyrics. David found that decision to be strangely charming. Or maybe it was just the guy behind it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It quickly became very clear that if David thought he would be better prepared the second time his boyfriend performed a song for him, he didn’t know the half of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last time, Patrick let his performance speak for him. He sang words he may have wanted to say, but knew David wasn’t ready to hear. But there was no need for Patrick to intricately disguise those feelings anymore. They’d both bravely crossed that line already earlier in the week. So although some warning would have been nice, and he’d deny it the very moment Patrick gave him that inevitable smug look at the end of the night, David couldn’t help the rush of warmth that washed over him as he listened to Patrick’s gentle, thoughtful voice effortlessly sing the words, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm in love, I'm in love with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” for everyone to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>2</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you said you don’t want my help,” David said, seated on the counter in Patrick’s kitchen, between the sink and stove, watching him cook dinner. The last sip of David’s wine swirled around in his glass as he pointedly and expressively continued to explain. “But choosing the theme for your housewarming party is gonna set the tone for the whole night! And based on some of the decor you’ve already settled on, I’m not sure if leaving you to make that decision is the best idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick huffed a laugh and tossed a dish towel over his shoulder. “Here’s the thing, though. Unlike the store, around here, you’re not relegated to the creative decisions.” David looked at him warningly, but Patrick confidently continued. “The purpose of the party is to have a good time, right? I think I can handle setting that tone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” David placated, emptying his glass and setting it down beside him. He put a hand on Patrick’s shoulder and let his thumb sweep over the admittedly soft material of his henley. “I’m just saying, right now, the only judgement to consider — and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>strongly</span>
  </em>
  <span> recommend considering it — is from your loving boyfriend. But when you have a party...your guests </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to judge you. No matter how good of a time people are having, without that added structure of a theme...expectations aren’t set and things get unpredictable.” His mind briefly flashed back to the birthday party Alexis’s friends had arranged without consulting David. He couldn’t say he remembered much about it, but the night had definitely included several unsupervised boy band members and an unfortunate mishap with a Teen Choice Awards surfboard. David shook his head to clear it. “Trust me,” he said, “I’ve learned the hard way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, David was unsuccessful in moving the needle. Patrick merely responded with, “Appreciate the vote of confidence, dear,” his voice rich with the dose of sarcasm he usually reserved for David. He leaned over to plant a fleeting kiss on David’s cheek and then returned to the stove, covering a pot of water on the back burner. “I’ve got it, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David waved his hands flippantly. “Alright, fine. Just maybe don’t completely disregard the masks option? As a backup. I don’t want —”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want...” Patrick began, cutting David off as he turned to face him. He rested his elbows on the counter, bracketing David in, and slipped his hands around to the small of David’s back. “What I want is to eat dinner with you, and then enjoy our first night together </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my new apartment.” Patrick’s hands found their way under the hem of David’s sweater, exploring the expanse of his back while leaning up to brush their noses together. “Does that sound okay to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” David said, already a little breathless from the quick change in direction. He draped his arms over Patrick’s shoulders and welcomed the warm and familiar press of his boyfriend’s lips against his. When David pulled away, Patrick tried to follow with another kiss, but he leaned back with a smirk and said, “Throw in some dessert and you’ve got yourself a deal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>3</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was bustling around backstage, changing out of their costumes and discussing the incredible performance they’d just given. David was eager to feed off their energy, hoping the celebratory tone would continue for long enough to accompany his announcement back at the motel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved through the crowd methodically, hands held up in disgust as he narrowly avoided colliding with any sweaty, overly excited actors. David finally spotted Patrick talking with one of the other cast members — some guy who, like Patrick, was both on the baseball team and in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cabaret</span>
  </em>
  <span>. David couldn’t remember his name, but to be fair...he was Patrick’s friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Patrick caught his eye as he continued weaving through the mess of bodies. Patrick gave the other guy a nod and patted his arm before making his way toward David. He gladly noted his boyfriend’s — shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiancé’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>— clean face, save for the faint smudge of eyeliner that lingered behind after he’d attempted to take off his makeup. David certainly wasn’t going to complain about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His feelings of mild disgust for post-theater mingling shifted into a delighted grin when Patrick delivered a quick and familiar, “Hey,” while reaching to hold his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David’s arms found their usual spot wrapped around Patrick’s shoulders and pulled him in for a tight hug. “You were incredible,” David said, rocking them slightly as he sunk into the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick pressed his grin into David’s neck. “Thanks, babe,” he replied quietly, with an affectionate squeeze to his hips and a quick kiss under his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken a little time for David to get used to that one. Hearing Ted and Alexis basically try to break a world record for how many times a couple could use that particular term of endearment was exhausting. But so far, David and Patrick had come to an unspoken agreement to only use it in the quiet, more private moments between them. David thought there was something so intimate about that — so much so that he often gave Patrick a pass when it slipped into the more public moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David pulled back. With one of his arms still wrapped around Patrick’s shoulders, the other drifted down so he could toy with the strap of his suspenders. “I promise to give you all the praise you deserve,” David said, flattening his hand against Patrick’s chest, his gaze hinting, “but first I need to find Stevie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick smiled softly. “Of course,” he replied before directing a nod over David’s shoulder. David followed his gaze, spotting Stevie’s dark hair, now free from Magdelena’s hold. Patrick used his grip on David’s waist to nudge him in her direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David hesitated at arm's length, giving Patrick’s shoulder a quick rub. “I’ll be back,” he assured Patrick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick chuckled and nodded his head toward Stevie again. “Go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David looked at him sweetly before finally making his way back through the busy crowd so he could congratulate his best friend. On his way, he thought about how the two people closest to him were really putting him through the ringer lately in terms of how much affection he could sustain. He supposed he’d have to find a balance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>4</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David stood in the parking lot of one of his and Patrick’s favorite go-to picks for dinner in Elmdale. They’d had a busy schedule full of wedding tasks — most importantly and excitingly, the pizza oven they secured, because David was going to have pizza on his wedding day, and it was going to be as classy as possible — so they decided to relax and unwind with a date night. An actual break from wedding planning and his family chiming in unprompted and whatever else that could handle taking a back seat for one night. They deserved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick stopped in the restroom as they left the restaurant, and it wasn’t until David ventured over to the car that he forgot he didn’t have keys. The summer air was thick and balmy, even after the sun had set, so he tried to take his mind off the uncomfortably warm weather he’d spent too much time in that day by scrolling through his phone. There were a few texts between Alexis and Stevie in their maid of honor group chat that he skimmed, but ultimately decided to put off until later. His brain was officially off wedding duty for the night. Whatever they needed help with could wait until morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Patrick returned, David was surprised that he joined him where he was leaning against the passenger door, instead of going directly to the driver’s side. There was very little room between Patrick’s car and the out of place SUV parked beside them, but he didn’t seem to care too much about that. It just meant he pushed himself closer to David.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a quick moment, something about Patrick using a public restaurant bathroom gave David pause. He skeptically eyed Patrick’s movement to reach out for David’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you wash your hands?” he blurted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, I knew I forgot something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patrick!” David exclaimed, swiping Patrick’s hands away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kidding,” Patrick insisted with a grin and pleading eyes as he reached up, succeeding in finally cradling David’s face, and leaned in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David wanted to protest more, but he found himself instantly sighing into the kiss. He was pleasantly tipsy, and the feel of Patrick’s body pressing him against the car did an excellent job grounding him in the moment. Rather than his usual instinct to settle his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, David slipped them around his waist and toyed with the fabric of Patrick’s button down, right at the edge of where it was tucked into his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t usually prone to such public displays — they were affectionate, of course, but they’d experienced too many instances of people walking in on them making out to ever let things get out of hand — but David figured it was okay to indulge a little, tucked away for a private moment before heading home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick left his lips, and before David was able to protest, he was quick to start pressing just as lovely kisses to his jaw and down his neck. David hummed in encouragement and held Patrick even closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes had easily fluttered closed at Patrick’s touch, but he blinked them open to bring him back to reality, his brain suddenly very aware they had a completely empty apartment they could be doing things in. One with an air conditioner, and a shower, and plenty of other things David happened to be a big fan of after spending all day fighting the summer elements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before David could voice those suggestions, his eyes flicked over Patrick’s shoulder to look in the reflection of the car window beside them. He was pleasantly surprised to see he didn’t actually look as tired and ragged as he expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” David breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Patrick mumbled against his skin, mind still clearly preoccupied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David leaned a little further away — he hated to halt the excellent work Patrick was doing, but he really needed to acknowledge the moment. “How do I still look </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick lifted his head while David adjusted the singular lock of hair that had fallen out of place. He was acutely aware of his fiancé following his line of sight until both of their reflections were looking back at them in the slightly tinted window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chuckle reached his ears as Patrick turned back around and dropped his head onto David’s shoulder. “Unbelievable…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, right?” David continued. “I was expecting the humidity to fuck with my hair, but it still looks great.” He squeezed Patrick’s waist to get his attention. “Did I tell you about the new product I got? I read something online that—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Patrick said resolutely, cutting him off. David barely had time to react before Patrick motioned for him to move aside so he could open the passenger door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” David asked, face contorted in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Patrick reached into the car and flipped down the visor. He pointed to it and gave David an encouraging clap on his shoulder on his way around to the other side of the car. “Let’s go, handsome. You’ve even got a mirror to hold you over until you get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while David didn’t appreciate his snarky tone, at least Patrick called him handsome.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>5</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David opened the door to Patrick’s apartment to find his fiancé asleep on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a busy day, not only on the floor, but he had calls to make to a few vendors about renewing contracts and scheduling new deliveries. As soon as he locked the front door at the store, his mind was immediately set on unwinding on Patrick’s tiny couch, maybe watching a movie, resting against Patrick’s chest and feeling its subtle rise and fall as he breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped his keys onto the kitchen counter and took a quick look around to see if Patrick had their dinner delivered yet. He unfortunately came up empty, but in a very rare moment, he allowed himself to embrace the pleasant stillness of the apartment around him, his body and mind finally making that shift from frantic to calm. From loud thoughts to quiet sighs. From work to home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Stevie pointed out on opening night that being engaged meant they would eventually be moving in together, David realized that with all the nights he already spent at Patrick’s, he didn’t think it would feel like much of an adjustment. He’d had a key for a while, but things started to feel different once Patrick proposed. Good different. That surprised him. The key still weighed heavily on his ring, a jingling reminder of their commitment to one another. David had initially suspected that that constant reminder would make him feel nervous after the engagement, but in actuality, it felt more like a steady anchor than a stubborn weight. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But those particular revelations would have to wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of waking Patrick up, David made his way over to the couch and joined him, easily fitting himself between Patrick’s body and the back of the couch. He felt Patrick stir as he rested his head on his shoulder and an arm across his waist, their legs tangling together, completing the pieces of the puzzle he had been putting together in his mind after closing the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick hummed and one of his hands found its way into David’s hair. “Hi, baby,” he murmured softly, his voice sounding gravelly and relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David’s eyes fluttered closed as he settled comfortably along the length of the couch. “Huh,” he replied quietly in lieu of a greeting, his lips slightly brushing the fabric of Patrick’s t-shirt collar. “I’m so tired that somehow I didn’t hate that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hate what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick knew David didn’t actually hate the pet name. But he used it so sparingly, he couldn’t ever waste an opportunity to give Patrick a hard time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Patrick said into David’s hair before planting a quick kiss there. So they were both taking the opportunity to rib.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing he wasn’t awake enough to adequately hold his own in that particular exchange, David made an affronted noise and said, “I’m not engaging.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick chuckled and reached for David’s left hand. “Too late,” he said, his thumb gliding over each of the gold rings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> David was dignifying that with a response, so instead, he let out an exaggerated snore and attached himself even more to Patrick — arms wrapping fully around his waist, hitching a leg over his knee, pressing his cheek to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no, c’mon,” Patrick replied around a laugh, which vibrated in his chest and gently shook David. He tapped David’s hip. “I gotta get up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he whined pointedly, rubbing Patrick’s back soothingly. “I’m already asleep, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick hummed. “I need my phone to order dinner, David.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Patrick knew him too well. “Fine,” he relented, detangling himself and nudging Patrick away so he could melt back into the couch cushions. “I’m sleeping ‘till it gets here, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick shifted just enough to slip out from David’s embrace. “Are you sure you want to take that risk? All the pizza could be gone by the time you wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David peaked an eye open and gave Patrick’s leg a half-hearted slap with the back of his hand as he stood up. “Yeah, yeah. Two large pies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>+1</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David remembered hearing Patrick say his name for the first time, when they met at Ray’s. It seemed he had been given some sort of background on David because he introduced himself with the confidence of an established acquaintance. Perhaps it was just Patrick being good at his job, or the fact that he seemed to be a genuinely nice person. Whatever the reason, David noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because when they met, he wasn’t David Rose, whose family lost all their money, or David Rose, the failed gallerist. He was, “David Rose, you bought the general store.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about that was immediately comforting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Early on in their relationship, even before they were dating, David started to notice patterns in the ways Patrick would say his name. There were different tones and inflections and facial expressions for different scenarios. Which, sure, plenty of people said his name in a way that made an impression. But more often than not, it was when they were annoyed or frustrated, or needed something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Patrick, it made him feel so fucking bare. All he needed to do to remind David he was paying attention was say his name. It took some getting used to. Mostly because hearing it had never felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate </span>
  </em>
  <span>before. His mother’s words — god help him — often lingered on the outskirts of his brain, easily recalled in the quieter moments of reflection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He sees you, for all that you are</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while part of him found it extremely annoying, he’d be lying if he said another part of him didn’t feel safe and loved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teasing lilt that came along with every cheeky, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, David</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The optimistic, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodnight, David</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” after their first kiss, and the equally soft and hopeful, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, David</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The uninhibited pleasure that accompanied every, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>God, David, yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” in those private, intimate moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The calming, tender cadence that delivered each whispered utterance of his name. The ones that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here, I’m here for you, let me give you what you need.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he would begin or end sentences with David’s name when they were talking to each other. When there were no other people to address. In case David needed extra assurance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it came to pet names, David didn’t really mind them — though he hadn’t exactly had the best experiences using them with partners in the past. There had been one guy he dated who called him sweetheart, which he thought was nice, until he found out he called everyone sweetheart. And he remembered the short fling he had with one of their ski instructors who nearly melted every time he called her baby, but it never felt real. It felt forced, fake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just another thing that felt completely new — and </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> — with Patrick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t tend to default to any particular term of endearment, but each one still managed to feel so lived in. It was a sweet, special moment between them, and David felt that gravity every time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, it was still his name that was most likely to remind David what Patrick was to him. What they were to each other. Even as their labels evolved over time, from business partner to boyfriend and partner to fiancé and eventually husband, it was the constant thread that carried them through it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day they moved into their new home, Patrick was busy bringing in the last of the boxes up to the bedroom while David made sure all of his boxes were accounted for — which was obviously of equal importance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s it,” Patrick said, finishing with a deep sigh. David turned to see him looking around the room with his hands on his hips. “The last box.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David hummed distractedly and nodded, returning his focus to mentally calculating the space he had left versus the boxes left to unpack. Maybe he should have taken Patrick up on making a spreadsheet. Even though he was 95% sure he’d been making fun of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was snapped out of his thoughts when Patrick walked over and hugged him around the middle, looking up at him with those eyes, all soft and loving. It took David a moment to catch up, but once he did, he shook his head and ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair that was beginning to grow out in adorable curls. “Just as a warning, if you say something atrociously cheesy right now, I’m taking more closet space and you’ll have no one to blame but yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick just smiled warmly, letting out a soft breath of laughter through his nose before leaning in for a kiss. David felt his husband’s arms tighten around his waist as he deepened the kiss and carefully guided him back against the nearest wall. When Patrick eventually pulled away, he stayed close. In the quiet space between them, Patrick nudged their noses together and then said, “Okay, David,” before kissing him once more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also <a href="jessx2231.tumblr.com">jessx2231</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>